


Black and Blue With Orange Hues (On Hiatus)

by LittleMaisy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, College, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, My First Smut, Smut, Undertail, lgbtqa+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMaisy/pseuds/LittleMaisy
Summary: You're a college student fighting depression and severe bullying when you meet two very strange monsters who try to help you.





	1. Fear

     Sans walked quietly through the busy college keeping an eye out for papyrus. While Sans was a professor at the prestigious University of Ebott, Papyrus was a student, and so they had planned to meet up for lunch. The walkways throughout the school were fairly quiet as well save for the few groups who hurried to their classes.  
     A girl sat on one of the benches, her sketchpad open biting on what was left of the eraser, an unfinished sketch of a bluebird staring back at her. She reached into her bag to pull out reference photos but stopped when a looming shadow blocked her light. Looking up, one of her larger classmates stood before her.  
     "You _____?" He asked with dark stare. You paused for a moment not sure what to do.  
     "Yes... Can I help you...?" With that he shoved your notebook out of your hands and picked you up by the collar. You gasped, tears welling up in your eyes, heart racing.  
     "Stay the hell away from me and my girl, you tranny fag." You were stunned. A tear rolled down your face and you opened your mouth trying to protest but all you could do in the end was nod. He dropped you with a laugh and walked proudly away.  
     You quickly wiped you tears and began picking up your things. You didn't know why people always assumed you were trans, and it hurt to think that if you were treated this badly, how much worse it must be for people who are transgender. Your eyes kept watering no matter how many tears you wiped away and you decided maybe a trip to the bathroom to splash some water on your face before class was a good idea. You slung your bag over your shoulder and hurried off to the nearest restroom trying not to draw attention or make eye contact when you bumped into someone rather hard.  
     "Woah, you okay there kid?" A rough voice asked you. Your vision blurred with tears again and all you could see of them was white and blue.  
     "Yeah, i'm fine, sorry!" and you bolted away. You made it to the bathroom only stumbling a few times and locked yourself in a stall. Deep breathe in, and slowly let it out. 1,2,3. 1,2,3. 1,2,3. 1,2,3. When you were finally calm enough and your tears had stopped you left the stall and put a wet paper towel to your face. Your take one last deep breath before opening the door and heading to your next class, but when you open the door, a skeleton is leaned against the wall, and greets you with a grin.  
     You hadn't seen very many monsters since they came to the surface, much less many skeletons, and the sudden appearance of this one sent a chill down your back. He was fairly well dressed with a pressed white shirt and black slacks, the only thing that looked out of place was the worn out blue hoodie her wore.   
     "Yo." He says nonchalantly. He got up from resting against the wall but kept his distance. "Wanted to double check and make sure you were okay. You seemed kinda upset when I bumped into to you, I didn't hurt ya' did I?" The question surprised you a little, it hadn't occurred to you.  
     "No, no that's not it at all!" You forced a small smile. "It's just been a really weird day..." He nodded seemingly understanding. You stood there another minute, unsure if walking away would be rude. "Um... what's your name..?" You finally ask. He stares at you for a very stressful minute.  
     "Sans," He finally answers. "I'm a professor here. My brother Papyrus also attends this school as a biology major." He says proudly.  
     "Oh!" You say with surprise. "Is he planning to become a doctor?" You had considered becoming one yourself, but the mental strain it would have put on you seemed overwhelming, so you went with psychology and arts to become a therapist.  
     "Nah, I think he just finds humans really neat." Sans tells you.   
     "SANS!!" A loud voice shouted from nearby. "SANS I'VE LEARNED SOMETHING AMAZING!!"   
     "Hey paps," Sans Smiled as the tall skeleton ran up to him. "What's up bro?"  
     "SANS," The skeleton seemed very excited. "Humans are also skeletons!! They're fleshy soft things on the outside, but skeletons on the inside!!" You watched with awe as the two brothers exchanged what they had learned about the human world today. Sans made a science joke you didn't quite catch but Papyrus' reaction made you laugh anyway. The taller skeleton looked at you with surprise. "SANS! WHO IS THIS HUMAN GIRL YOU'VE BEEN STANDING NEXT TO."  
     "No idea bro, we just bumped into each other." Sans shrugged. You were thankful that he didn't mention the part about how you had been crying earlier.  
     "My name is ____." You told them with a smile. "Nice to meet you."  
     "NICE TO MEET YOU TOO, HUMAN _____!!"  
     "Ditto."  
     Your watch started beeping and you looked at it sadly. These skeleton you had met seemed like wonderful people.   
     "I have to go to my next class in the art lab, but maybe I'll see you guys around?" You tried with a forced smile.   
     "BROTHER!" Papyrus started before he could respond back, "WHY DON'T WE WALK WITH HER? THE LAB IS ON THE WAY TO THE PARK!" You were taken back a bit by the suggestion, but the thought glowed in your mind and warmed your heart a little.   
     "Sounds good, bro." Sans simply agreed. You smiled a real smile this time, and though it was small it felt good. Sans kept glancing at you all the way to the lab. He couldn't shake off a bad feeling. You had clearly been crying before, and though he wanted to help, t would be rude to pry into the life of a stranger.  
     The entire incident had completely left your mind at that moment. You and papyrus chatted about human history and what classes the two of you took. Then as you got closer to the art lab you were quiet again, quiet enough to hear a group of girl nearby giggle. Glancing over you saw them staring at you. You could feel blood rushing to your face. Of course they'd laugh at you. You look more like a boy then a girl and now you're walking around with the most recent minority. It reassured you a little though, to know that they were laughing at you and not the monsters you walked with.   
     Sans And Papyrus noticed them, and how uncomfortable you had gotten. Papyrus glanced at Sans not sure what to do but Sans didn't know either so he just shrugged. As you reached the Lab you started to say goodbye to the two but Papyrus stopped you.  
     "Um, Human ____?" He seemed to shift uncomfortably. "I'm still not very familiar with Human culture and the social normalities, but...." He placed a hand on your shoulder. "Those girls earlier, they seemed like they were being rude, and I don't think you should take anything they say to heart." You were shocked. And Embarrassed. And Ashamed. You had let these people bully you and even some stranger you had just met could tell.   
     "Okay." You responded quietly. "Thanks, Papyrus."   
     "OF COURSE!" He said returning to his normal volume. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD NEVER LEAVE A FRIEND FEELING ANYTHING LESS THAN ECSTATIC!" You giggled.  
     "Thanks for walking with me to class as well." You smiled before entering the building and letting out a deep sigh. The brothers watched you disappear inside and then began making there way to the park for lunch, both of them thinking about their recent encounter with you. Papyrus wondering why you seemed so small and frail. Sans wondering if you were going to be okay. And both wondered if they would see you again.


	2. Nightmare

      You sat under a dying willow tree, hidden by it's curtain of hanging branches. You welcomed the shaded coldness of the area. The entire garden was no longer cared for, forgotten a decade ago an left to the elements. It was the prefect hiding spot. You had a class coming up but you couldn't bring yourself to attend, so here you were, hiding under a tree. Your sketchpad and colored pencils lay strewn about the grass and you lay next to them with your eye closed, listening to the world around you.

     "Woah." A familiar voice made your eyes snap open. "Didn't expect anyone else to know about this place." You sat up to find Sans the skeleton giving you a peculiar look. "You skipping classes?" You nodded before you quietly questioned him.

     "What about you? Can teachers skip classes?" He laughed.

     "Nah," He replied. "I'm come here when I have to spend my lunch break alone." He sat next you with a soft thump. Your heart had sped up a little. A teacher had just caught you skipping. A skeleton teacher, who is a genius and can use magic. You glanced over at the skeleton who had his eyes- er, sockets closed...? Even though he was about the same height as you he seemed frightfully intimidating to you. And something about that thought seemed exciting. He lazily opened a socket and looked at you. You quickly looked away, your ears burning. "Hm?" He leaned back again. "Don't worry I won't rat you out for skipping. I'd skip too if I had to deal with bullying."

     "What?" Your head snapped back to stare at him. No one had ever mentioned it so bluntly before. It was always, 'Well maybe they are a bit rude, but..' 'Such teasing, they're only playing, don't take it seriously...' but Sans knew better. There was a fair share of bullying in the underground, but the humans seemed to avoid monsters like him and Papyrus, probably out of fear. Perhaps your fear of the people around you, was why you didn't fear monsters much.

     "Look kid," He started bashfully. "I ain't as good at talking about this stuff as my brother, but us teachers and staff are here to help you. Especially the counselors." He sighed. "We can't stop the bullying, but we can help you find ways of coping so..." You let out a small snort.

     "Sorry it's just," You smiled. "You can just say what you want, you don't have to be so worried about how you say it, I can tell you mean well by whatever you say." Sans laughed quietly to himself. Even without seeing your soul he knew already what type of person you were, and what everyone you knew described you as. Kind.

     "Heh, well." He got up and brushed leaves and grass off himself. "I've got to go to my next class, but uh..." He looked back at you with a smile. "Don't forget what I said, about talking to us staff members." You nod and watch him disappear behind the branches before picking up your supplies and decided you were done for the day. Going home and spending the rest of the evening wrapped up next to the tv sounded much nicer.

 

_____________________________________

 

  _ **The walls were pale and cold. You could feel the heat being sucked from your body as you crawl across the floor to the door just out of reach.**_  
_**"NO" you scream at the door. "DON'T LEAVE ME!!" You started to sob as you watched the hand you reached out with turn to dust.**_

     You woke up with tears streaming down your face. You shivered against the cold that had settled in your stomach and slid on a hoodie and sweatpants. You've had plenty of sleepless nights like these, but none so vivid. You decided to take a walk. You ended up walking to the river, right up to the edge of the walkway, too numb to be afraid. The cool wind felt amazing, and the sounds and smells of the river were steadily making you calmer. You looked over the edge at the water below and saw yourself stare back up in the water's glassy reflection, when something grabbed your sleeve. You turned to see Papyrus staring back at you with something that looked like concern.

     "You..." He hesitated. "You aren't going to try and jump, are you human ___?" The question sent a cold shock down your spine as you realised what might have just happened if Papyrus hadn't snapped you out of this foggy dream state. You shivered against the freezing river breeze ad looked back at the dark water. Papyrus hold on you tightened slightly. "Human, are you... okay?" You turned to him unsure of how you should respond. You were terrified. So you nodded and walked past him, freeing your hand from his gentle hold. It was time to head back home, sleep or no. Papyrus let you go but he thought about what had just happened his entire way home, and when he opened the door, Sans took notice of the troubled look on his face.

     "Hey, bro." Sans greeted him normally. "Welcome home." Papyrus simply nodded, still deep in thought. "Hey, bro? You got something on your mind?" Papyrus sat down across from sans at their table and told him of the encounter he had just had with you and how it had him worried for your safety. Sans listened carefully, now concerned for you as well. He understood why Papyrus was hesitant to ask him specifically for advice, he had tried to do something stupid too, once. "Well," Sans started thoughtfully. "You're technically her classmate, why not ask to hang out, or study or something? Try and cheer her up or get her to talk."

     "THAT IS A WONDERFUL IDEA SANS!!" Papyrus lit up. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BEFRIEND MY CLASSMATE AND FREE HER OF HER WORRIES!"


	3. Glow

 

           "HUMAN _____!!!" A cheerful voice called out to you the moment you stepped foot on campus the next morning making you feel as if you had jumped from your skin. "_____!! I HAVE SOMETHING I MUST ASK YOU!!" He grabbed you by the shoulders and you tried to smile, though as dazed as you were it was hard to respond. "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE LUNCH WITH MYSELF AND MY BROTHER TODAY?" You blinked back your surprise as Papyrus waited patiently for your response.  
           "Um, " You're mind couldn't seem to quite process the question. Papyrus had seen a dark part of you not long ago, and a part of you was scared, but Papyrus's friendly grin made you smile back. "Sure, that sounds fun." You could feel something spark up inside you and make your heart feel a little lighter, when you noticed Papyrus was staring at you quite intensely. "Papyrus..?" He snapped back to attention.  
          "YES HUMAN _____?"   
          "You looked like you were thinking about something pretty hard there." You worried. Was he thinking about that night by the river? Did he dislike you now?   
          "MY APOLOGIES, HUMAN ____!!! IT IS JUST THAT," He paused looking at you very closely before almost whispering the rest of his response. "For a moment I thought your soul had lit up like a star!" You felt blood rush to your cheeks at his comment and you turned away slightly.   
          "Oh. Well um," You tried hurriedly to change the subject. "Uh, where should I meet you and sans for lunch?"

__________________________________________________

  
          Sans leaned against the trunk of the old willow tree. You already knew about it, so when Papyrus had told him that he was going to invite you to join them for lunch, he had suggested they meet him here. As he waited for the two of you to join him his mind wandered back to the night you had met Papyrus by the river. What Papyrus had told him had him scared for you, and clearly Papyrus worried as well. For a brief moment he even wondered, if maybe his brother was developing feelings for you.  
          "Hey." Sans looked up to see you looking back at him. You had brushed some willow branches aside and no stood hesitantly a ways away. You were scared. You were sure Papyrus had told Sans about what had happened. They were brothers after all, and they were close. You had a sister like that, but she's always busy now with a life of her own. You stood there uncomfortably for a few more moments before taking a small step forward and letting the willow branches fall behind you. "Is... Is uh," You weren't sure what you wanted to say, but this silence was making your heart race.   
          "Papyrus won't be here for a bit longer." Sans finally broke the silence. To him you looked ghostly, fatigued and hollow like you hadn't slept or eaten. Your soul was clouded too. "You been feeling okay?" You flinched at the question and he sighed. "Sorry, that was a stupid thing to ask." You stayed silent. He glanced up at you thoughtfully from where he sat trying to piece a proper sentence together. "Papyrus told me what happened, and uh... here." He held out a slip of paper with a two phone numbers scrawled on it. "If you need someone to talk to, Papyrus is really good at cheering people up, but uh... I know what it's like to be in too deep to talk about it, so uh... if you just need to hang out with someone, or need someone to stick around and make sure you don't do anything unsafe-" You wrapped your arms around him in a tight hug.  
          "Thanks." You told him. You knew you couldn't really tell him how important this was, but you had a feeling he understood. He smiled, relieved. He had never been great at communicating stuff to others, but he could see and feel that you were relieved as well. So relieved in fact, that you could feel your eyes watering.  
          "____! SANS!!" Papyrus Emerged from behind willow branches with arms full of groceries. "YOU ARE BOTH HERE!! I STOPPED BY THE NEAREST STORE AND-" He notice your tears and you tried to hide your face. Papyrus scooped you and sans up in his arms and hugged the to of you tightly. "A-are you alright, ____?" He asked quietly placing a gloved hand on your head. You nodded, and the brothers exchanged conflicted looks.  
          "Heh," Sans grinned giving you a sideways glance. "Guess you really haven't been sleeping well." His eyes lit up and you got a sinking feeling in your stomach. "You've seemed a little deep -rest."  
          "SANS!!" Papyrus scolded him. "THAT WAS EXTREMELY DISTASTEFUL-" They both stopped when they heard you snort out a laugh, tear streaming down your eyes as you continued to laugh so hard your stomach hurt. The brothers stared in awe as your soul lit up with your laughter, glowing a bright green with stitched up scars that seemed to constantly shift from one color to another.  
          "Oops," Sans scratched the back of his head bashfully. You laid back on the grass with a content sigh. You liked this feeling, of being supported and cared for. You knew you had people who cared for you always, but you forgot sometimes. You thought about what you could talk about next when you got an idea.  
          "Hey," You looked up at the two skeletons, who looked back at you curiously. "What do you call cheese that doesn't belong to you..?" Sans lit up and Papyrus looked absolutely mortified making it hard for you to tell the rest without bursting out laughing "Nacho cheese!"


End file.
